Forzoso alejamiento
by HardLohve
Summary: Le ha prometido, en la quietud de la noche desde su postura de vigilancia, que la razón trastornada en su nacimiento no volverá a una conciencia agujereada. Por ello, cada primer domingo del mes viaja a una pequeña casa de Connecticut, y deja flores frescas en el mismo porche delantero donde, años atrás, un niño de cabellos dorados jugó a ser el héroe triunfador de mil batallas.


**Disclaimer: Personajes de Rick Riordan (bla, bla, bla, bla, bla). La trama no lucrativa de abajo mía (ya, ya, ya, ya, ya)**

**-…-…-**

**Título: Forzoso alejamiento.**

**Autor: HardLohve.**

**Fandom: Percy Jackson y Los dioses del Olimpo. **

**Pairing: Thalía / Luke.**

**Sumary: Le ha prometido, en la quietud de la noche desde su postura de vigilancia, que la razón trastornada en su nacimiento no volverá a una conciencia agujereada. Por ello, cada primer domingo del mes viaja a una pequeña casa de Connecticut, y deja flores frescas en el mismo porche delantero donde, años atrás, un niño de cabellos dorados jugó a ser el héroe triunfador de mil batallas.**

**Rating: K+.**

**-…-…-**

**NT: Dioses, tenía que hacer algo con el FanThaluke que llevo dentro.**

**-…-…-**

Les persiguen y Luke sólo puede atinar a correr. Empuja a Annabeth por delante de él, su cabellera rubia ondeando furiosa a cada zancada que golpea al pisoteado suelo. De momento ella, su pequeña, está a salvo, lo sabe, pero todavía hay una garra que oprime fríamente su pecho.

··

Thalía Salta rabiosa, cuchillo en mano, la venganza y la muerte llameando en sus celestes ojos. Pueden perseguirle cuanto quieran; pueden atormentar sus sueños y condicionar su infancia. Pero a ellos no. A ellos sí que no se les toca.

··

Él gira constantemente la cabeza de delante hacia atrás; de arriba a abajo, como un tic nervioso que no puede controlar. Annabeth ya ha traspasado la línea de protección, pero Luke se queda a un palmo de ella, extendiendo angustiado los brazos hacia Thalía, apremiándola a que avance, garganta reseca, ojos empañados, mandíbula apretada en un tormento callado.

··

Su momento impulsivo ya ha pasado. Ahora Thalía está rodeada de repulsivos monstruos que avanzan socarrones a su frágil cuerpo. Por un instante, el pánico domina y ciega sus sentidos. Pero como una luz prendida en las tinieblas, el grito ahogado de Luke iza a la realidad. Ella no ve que está forcejeando con Grover para liberarse e ir a rescatarle; no es consciente de las manitas de Annabeth que sujetan desesperadas la manga de su chaqueta.

Sólo los ve a ellos tres, malheridos pero ya a salvo.

A ella, su hermana, que derrama abundantes lágrimas desde sus ojos de gris mañana, reconocimiento atormentado de lo que pretende hacer. A él, su guía, su guardia, su hermano cabra, hipando ruidosamente, suplicándola que vuelva. Y a él, a Luke, que nunca llora y sólo traga; que nunca pide y sólo guarda; que la reta a que se defienda, que pugna por un por favor de impotencia, que le arropa con frustración y desesperanza desde su amorosa e incondicional mirada.

Y el peso de esa mirada es lo que la hace volverse y luchar aunque sepa que eso de nada va a servir, porque si el precio de verle sano y salvo es su vida, con gusto lo da por quien, durante mucho, fue el sostén de su familia.

··

Luke ve como ella cae, y no se levanta. Cree que Thalía ha muerto y siente que él también se apaga.

Empuña los brazos al cielo, rezando por la salvación de su alma. Y su cuerpo de heroína se transforma en un frondoso árbol que clava sus raíces en la sangrante tierra. Pero esta vez cuando la convierten, él no se convierte…, se enloquece.

Burla. Así se lo toma. Es el precio de los dioses. El guiño maldito al deseo que pedía. Y no deja de pensar que son ellos, los que se la arrebataron. Dioses, que se sientan de brazos cruzados cuando ella corre peligro. Padre, que se acomoda en su trono del Olimpo aprobando un engaño.

Y él comienza a cambiar cuando ella ya no está.

A pasos agigantados por dentro, lenta y gradualmente ante los negados e incrédulos ojos de sus amigos.

Sus sueños, aunque inquietantes, dejan de registrar una realidad paralela para centrarse en tóxicas pesadillas que atestiguan un dolor sordo y profundo. La almohada y las sábanas ya no son sinónimos de reposo, sólo meras telas que tragan su sudor frío y frustrado.

Carita de una niña aventajada, destellos sonrientes de unos ojos electrizantes, pelo moreno y corto que doma hasta al furioso viento. Ese es el réquiem al amor al cual la susurrante y convincente voz recurre para incentivar sus miedos, sus preocupaciones, su odio, sus porqués… su venganza.

Sonríe a Grover, pero ya no le ampara. Consuela a Annabeth, la observa, la apoya, e incluso la abraza… pero ya no siente nada, nada, sólo el recuerdo asfixiante de una añoranza.

Y por fin la bomba detona.

Esa voz que ahora le guía, le asegura que es lo correcto. Pero cuando envenena su árbol, siente el corazón desgarrado, el pálpito que le quedaba, roto ahora en mil pedazos.

Coge un puñado de hojas que ya se están poniendo mustias, y las lleva a los labios, rozando, a falta de ella, el cuerpo que nunca pudo besar. La dice a quien cree ella, que no se preocupe, que sabe lo que hace… reafirmando las promesas y las verdades a medias que, reconoce, nunca cumplirá.

Por un momento, su voluntad flaquea, derrapando por la corteza traicionada de su árbol. Pero la voz vuelve, con más fuerza y más cortante, relegando los remordimientos a un vigésimo plano. Su espalda es la respuesta al mudo auxilio de ella, sus inesperadas lágrimas de él, son el espejo del ser de Thalía, mucho tiempo encarcelado.

··

Y por fin se produce.

Ella vuelve a la vida, en un remolino de confuso sobresalto, entre los sollozantes brazos de una rubia sorprendida. A pesar de la mente embotada y la vista emborronada, se percata de inmediato de quien falta a la celebración de su finalizada metamorfosis.

Y cuestiona, porque no puede estar sin preguntar. Y deniega, la respuesta inesperada que le han dado sin titubear. Y se remueve, entre los brazos consoladores de Annabeth, buscando la verdad en quien confía que nunca le mentirá. Y la confesión duele, como mil agujas que se adhieren sangrando y arruinando su maldito despertar.

··

Y ahí está él, después de tanto tiempo de imaginar. Por fin la tiene a ella, cara a cara sin necesidad de tener que soñar. Y a pesar de los reproches de Annabeth, de los aullidos de Atlas, de la desilusión de Percy y la urgencia de su amo titán, lo único que realmente desea de verdad es tirar las armas y volar al encuentro de su amiga, y estrecharla celosamente entre sus brazos, derramando las palabras que nunca confesó.

Pero la colérica confirmación de ella es lo que hace que sus pasos derrapen. La decepción y el dolor pintado en todo su rostro hacen que sus sentimientos se enreden y estanquen, y que la postura de autodefensa prevalezca por encima de los demás horrores.

Y el rechazo a su invitación, la oferta de unión que ella rehúsa, consigue hacer salir sus patadas estratégicas de pérdida o muerte.

··

–¡Tú no eres Luke! escupe Thalía de frente; y el dolor, la ira, el no, la amargura y la tristeza se agazapan apiñados en su corazón, aunque no por ello no dejan de delatar la derrota en el marfil de sus ojos devastados.

Ella desenvaina el escudo de su padre, al tiempo que él desenfunda su lanza de doble hoja. Y ambos se lanzan de cabeza a pelear, luchando en lo material por un bando y las convicciones de la razón…, apuñalando en lo sentimental su historia, promesa de amor que se rompió antes siquiera de empezar a formarse.

··

Y se pierden.

El rostro de él es pálido, tembloroso aunque finge ser decidido; y sus ojos, abiertos, vulnerables y perdidos por el abandono -ahora en vida- de ella, rozan por breves segundos el sincero arrepentimiento. Pero ella no perdona, aunque su corazón se doble a cada golpe que atina a darle; el sufrimiento la rebasa, colmando el vaso de angustiante vacío que inició desde que se escapó de casa, y que ahora gotea, malogrado, por un anhelado encuentro convertido en la antesala de su perdición.

··

El gesto es automático.

Un empuje de los sentimientos hacia el exterior por los dos. Un golpe duro a su fatigado cuerpo en respuesta a una traición. Una incredulidad por parte de él, al verse finalmente desarmado. Una ausencia de regocijo por parte de ella, al verle aparentemente cercado. Una caída, de espaldas él al vacío, un pie olvidado por ella, presto a resbalar con él al borde del precipicio. Una mirada entrelazada desde la distancia, un porqué, si yo te amaba.

Un choque de él en una roca, quedando fláccido y desvaído, un sollozo resignado por parte de ella, porque le presiente todavía vivo.

Y la inmortalidad es la respuesta, el escape perfecto para sanar.

Ella, en el preso del tiempo para envejecer, sirviendo a la diosa contra el amor no fraternal. Y él, embustido en un cuerpo imbatible, forzando las cosas al encontronazo del poder de los dioses con la furia imparable de los titanes.

Y aún así, desde la distancia, ambos se utilizan para continuar. Ella, incapaz de olvidar el amor no consumado, le recuerda, le llora y le asalta, porque a pesar de lo que dice Artemisa, el amor no se puede borrar. Y él, él la ve siempre en la mira de su punto mortal, negando triste con la cabeza pero sosteniendo gentilmente su pulso vital, sonriendo cuando él forcejea, aplaudiendo cuando por fin se libera.

··

Y cuando ella sabe que él de verdad ha muerto, no hay un cambio drástico en sus sentimientos. Orgullo, porque él hizo al final lo debido. Consuelo, porque está segura de que él hallará la paz y tranquilidad que se le retirara allá desde la niñez. Pesar, porque aun después de todo, se siente sola porque él no está, respirando con ella al son de un desgarrador compás. El cha cha cha de su forzoso alejamiento.

Y ella promete, y esta vez sí cumple.

Le ha prometido, en la quietud de la noche desde su postura de vigilancia, que la razón trastornada en su nacimiento no volverá a una conciencia agujereada. Por ello -y aunque le cueste horrores conseguirlo- cada primer domingo del mes viaja a una pequeña casa de Connecticut, y deja flores frescas en el mismo porche delantero donde, cientos de años atrás, un niño de cabellos dorados jugó, entre mordiscos de un sándwich reseco, a ser el héroe triunfador de mil batallas.

Y no sabe, tan sumergida que está en su proceso de autocuración, que ese héroe le aguarda en la felicidad de Las Buenaventuras, subido cómodamente a las copas de un arbusto, vigilando el día en que a lo lejos la vea aparecer, para dar entre ambos el tan recreado paso de la reconciliación.

El sí te quiero final. El eterno beso de dos lenguas rebosantes de amor.

–––––

NT:

¿Comentarios? ¡Vamos!


End file.
